knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Komeze Kiseki
Kiseki Komeze (コメゼ 奇跡 Komeze Kiseki) is the manager of Seirin High in the fanfiction Kuroko no Remix. Appearance Personality History Komeze was friends with the manager in her middle school team. It was assumed that her grudge towards the Generation of Miracles may have originated from the defeat of her school team. She has also played basketball outside of school. She also has an acquaintance who is apparently capable of getting their hands on any data, as seen from data collected about Kaijō High. Story Introduction Seirin-Kaijō match Skill Analyzing So far, Komeze has shown exceptional ability at predicting how possible a certain scenario will happen in a match, as seen from her detailed meeting with the team about the upcoming Kaijou-Seirin friendly match. It has not yet been proven though. Relationship Kuroko Tetsuya Her relationship with Kuroko is still a mystery, as they appear to have more interactions than the team knows about. Kuroko hintsthat he knows something about her and was asked to "keep it a secret for now". Komeze seems to have profound knowledge and understanding about Kuroko's abilities. Aida Riko While they had not started off as well, her relationship with Riko thus far has shown improvements to their professional coach-manager partnership, but Riko has shown signs of warming up to Komeze as she feels she can depend on her. Komeze has also shown respect for Riko's skills as an analyst and coach, although she always appears to be rude to Riko. Quotes "I need to be by myself and zone out for a while to think through clearly, although this only applies for basketball stuff. If I had stayed here, I won't be able to think that well. The dribbling of the balls would distract me." "The Generation of Miracles. They are this kind of people. Always ''looking down on others. ''Always thinking that they don't even need to try to win. The Generation of Miracles only knows how to selfishly ''play for their individual whims. ''Never for the team. Never for anyone else." "You don't know how much I want to just jump around and shout Hallelujah. But it's not in my character to do such things, so I won't." "All those whimsical things, things we chose to believe in, to be sure of, may not be absolute after all. Because in the end, we can be sure of it, but it cannot be sure of us." "Well, no one really asked. Also, whether I can or cannot play doesn't matter as long as I have enough insights for the sport. And it's not like I joined a basketball team before anyway, I only played it for fun." "Would you guys like to have a manager for the boys' team?" "What made you think that I believe a manager just needs to stand there and look pretty?" "One, I don't stalk. That is just plain degrading. Two, I wasn't just staring, I was gathering information about your physique and abilities. Do not misunderstand my intent." "I am the manager of Seirin High School. I ''will ''bring the team to the top, no matter what obstacles we are facing in the present; no matter what obstacles we will face in the future." "I am Komeze Kiseki. And this. Is our story." "I swear on my position as Seirin's manager, that I won't let them take another point for the remaining time that we have on this game!" Trivia Komeze entered Seirin as the freshman who scored the highest for the entrance exams and thus made a speech during the opening ceremony as a student representative. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT